


Let's Fall in Love

by RedHead



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Blood, Fighting, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Sex, fighty-sex, seriously, short fic, they're into it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len have something that they do to "let off steam."</p><p>Let's Fall in Love (by Mother Mother) was the inspiration here, along with the <i>ridiculous</i> fight-club promo for the last few episodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fall in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/gifts).



_There’s a game, in the world, a little bit of cat and mouse_

 

He tasted the blood, fingers tested the cut on his lip. Red to match his suit. Spit to the side, gaze not leaving the cold eyes of the other.

“Is that all you got?”

“Heh,” he shrugged out of his jacket and let it drop, walked a circle around the other, “You sure you wanna’ play this game?”

Green eyes followed the slow arc, turning. “I can handle the heat. Can you?”

 

_With the boys and the girls, and if I had to ante up_

 

The larger man stopped, calculating, eyes tight. Without warning, lunged. Without his superspeed--the rules of engagement here--the brunette was too slow to dodge, went down in a tangle of limbs and snarls, punching, wrestling. He rolled on top and pulled back for a mean right hook, felt a leg snag his arm instead, pulled to the ground, lunged up, felt a hand clasp tight over his throat, slamming him back against the unforgiving ground. His head hit concrete, black spots dancing in his vision, arching up, hands scrabbling at the other’s face, arm, neck.

 

_I’d bet on the birds, ‘cause they don’t have to get caught up_

 

The smaller man, back pressed firm to cold concrete, stretched his legs up and twisted them around a muscled neck, pulling the other backward with the strength of gravity and leverage. Air burned his lungs and throat when his breath returned and he had no time to worry about that—followed the other up, rolled away, a bit of distance. Sucked in another breath—life. Fuck. Saw the other lunge, did the same, each of them with arms clasping shoulders, snarling, bloodthirsty.

“You’re slow without your speed, Flash.”

The smaller man pushed harder, teeth grit, “You shouldn’t be so cocky without that gun, Cold.” He feinted back, pulled, dodged, let the other’s momentum carry him forward, spun and got behind the larger man as he fell into the space he had just occupied, wound an arm around his neck from behind.

 

_With the boys and the girls, and a little bit of cat and mouse_

 

He paused—felt the kid's arm around his neck tighten, he had it hooked into the crook of his other arm, a solid grip—smirked. “I’ll show you cocky, kid.”

He looped his arm back, around the other, pulled, twisted, dropped his own weight, kicked out his leg on the way down, swung it under the smaller man’s, dropped him. Heard the _oof_ of air escape his lungs. Launched himself on top, before the other could regain his breath, caught the wrists that came up to stop him, slammed them back to the hard ground above the red cowl. His grip was fast and strong, body straddling over top the other. He leered down, grinned at those swollen red lips. Made sure his legs would hold down the other’s this time, sat down hard on his thighs, pressing the lean body down.

Green eyes flashed in pain and anger, “This isn’t over.”

He leaned down, inches away, “Oh it’s just beginning.”

 

_Mommy did, daddy did it_

 

Cold lips pressed to bloody ones, angry—demanding. Teeth met lips, met teeth, lips met blood, met tongue. The lean body arched off the ground, wrists and thighs still stuck, every other inch straining upward. Hands gripped wrists, tight, let go, slid down to grab the ridiculous cowl, pull it back, sink into hair, pull it back. Teeth sunk into the exposed inches of his neck, sucking to bruise, to make the other beg, gasp. Succeeded.

Slender hands reached up off the ground, free, held to broad shoulders, tight enough to bruise, pulled them closer, starved and violent. Fastened to a strong neck, grazed over short hair, found purchase on the long, muscled back and dug in as he gasped, the other’s hands ripping open the zipper on the front of the suit. Cool lips wrapped around a pink nipple, sucked, nipped, he cried out, they repeated the process on the other nipple. Hips bucked up, whining, the man on top moved off of thighs and in between them.

 

_The funny little monkeys at the zoo do it_

 

Hands reached down and grasped strong red-clad thighs, stretched them wider, they went willingly. Those hands grazed over the weeping tip of the younger’s cock, still trapped by soft cotton and leaking through it. He smirked, pulled on the elastic, released the straining erection, slid his fingers along it to tease. The man under him whimpered, flushed, dazed eyes, dark with lust.

He smirked, arched an eyebrow, slid his body down, licked his lips, licked a long stripe down the other’s cock as the man half-moaned and half-cried his name, repeated the process. Teased more, tongue tracing the head, grip too gentle, until the slender body beneath him was quaking, was begging, until the only word he knew was a name, and then raised up and sucked down, a single, fluid motion, throat opening to take it all in. Sucked, up and down, and again, again, slid his tongue along the base, hands gripped hips to hold them in place from bucking up. Heard his name shouted like a prayer, like a god. Swallowed as the other came.

 

_The stupid does it, ugly do it_

 

He sat back on his heels, grinned at the other’s afterglow, pupils blown. Enjoyed the moment then leaned forward, over the other, undid his belt, his zip, eyes fixed on that red red mouth. Spit into his palm, slid it along his own shaft, bit his lips but kept his eyes open, gaze locked on those lips, those eyes, that stupid, beautiful face. Those slender hands came up and gripped his thighs, encouraging, his own hand racing, grip tightening. His free hand slid forward along the toned, sweat-slicked chest beneath him, up that long expanse of neck, until his fingers found their target, pressing against the bloody lips, the angry swelling, wet and slick and _his_. His body leaned back, arched up, groaning, emptying in long white strands onto milky white skin of the body beneath him.

He dropped back, rolled onto the ground, caught his breath. The other laid on his back, looked up at the ceiling, caught his breath. The younger could feel the after-image of weight on his thighs, the smell of blood and cum, the ghost feel of cold fingers on his skin.

Both had a singular thought; neither about to admit it.

 

_Only the unlucky of us get to do it_

 

“Same time next week?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

 

_Let's fall in love_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is a "songfic" still a thing, or did those die years ago, back when I was in junior high (which is about the last time i read one)? well, too bad, because I apparently wrote one. I mostly just needed to get some smut for these two out of my system, because my longer fic (Seventy Three Seconds) is taking forever to get to the good stuff, and I keep editing and adding to the smut that won't even appear for a few more chapters so.... this is to hold me over.
> 
> Ps - gifted to the lovely Bealeciphers, because all the stuff she was reblogging about Flarrow Fight Club inspired me.


End file.
